User blog:Reignic3/Welcome to the Apocalypse: EVENTS
Day 4 Welcome to the Wasteland. Today's Introduction: Congratulations bringing in two new camp members. Give a special welcome to Grinch, your electrician, and Superman, your scientist. They have been healed the best to Andrew's ability. You also voted to burtally burder and eat Tovorok, your pilot. May he rest in peace.' A vote was held on chat last minute. The votes were 4 for Tovorok, 1 for Joe, 1 for Dragon, 1 for Kari. '''Welcome to Day 4! '''Nobody is getting cannibalized tonight.' Your event has been randomly generated from a supply of 2,500, and you have to decide how exactly to press forward. For overall information check the main post. Today's Stats: note: team stats are not directly related to personal stats. another note: these stats are based on how you dealt with the previous event. HEALTH: '''90% '''STRENGTH: '''90% '''DEPRESSION: '''30% '''SANITY: 90% FOOD SUPPLY: 90% WEAPON SUPPLY: '''70% (due to fire) '''MEDICINE SURPLUS (enough for): '''1 person '''Personal Stats: (for role definitions and rules check the CAMP page.) #'Left 4 Speed '(hunting)' - 96%' #'MSV '(farming)' - 94%' #'Tuxedo '(preservation)' - 94%' #'MetalFire '(blacksmith)' - 84%' #'NightFalcon '(construction)' - 83%' #'JPhil '(defense)' LEADER - 94%' #'Sierra '(irrigation)' - 94%' #'Karichan '(knitting) '''- 94%''' #'SophisticatedShark '(mechanics)' - 94%' #'Teddyfail' (beekeeping)' - 94%' #'Andrew '(medicine)' - 91%' #'FlareBlitz '(music)' - 84%' #'Joe '(scavanging)' - 94%' #'Dragon '(scholar)' - 94%' #'Grinch' (electrician)' - 80%' #'Superman '(scientist) - 80% Today's Event: "An Arsonist Among Us" Once you are voted out, you have no say in what happens in the game anymore. Last night, a massive fire devestated a good portion of the campsite. After looking over the damage, it's more than obvious that this was intentional. Someone in the camp has started the fire in an attempt to destroy everything and kill everyone. 1. Get ready for some interrogation. JPhil is going to try his hardest to figure out who started the fire by force. Drama and debating will be needed to figure out who it was with what very little you all have to work with. But here's the major catch --- none of you know who the killer is, not even the killer. Get ready for some blind finger pointing and rivalries. *JPhil, at the end of all this, will pick the person he personally believes started the fire. He'll listen to everyone's ideas first. The person JPhil chooses will immediatley lose 30% of their health --- guilty or not. 2. Superman, Flare, and Metal all have terrible burns on their bodies due to the massive fire. Everyone else has minor wounds from the incident, but these three require immediate medical attention. *However, the fire burned most of your medical surplus, which had been left out after healing Left 4 Speed the other day during "High Day." You only have enough medicine to heal one of them. Here are your options: #Heal Superman (fully heals Superman, -20% health from Flare/Metal, - Medicine Surplus) #Heal Flare (fully heals Flare, -20% health from Super/Metal, - Medicine Surplus) #Heal Metal (fully heals Metal, -20% health from Super/Flare, - Medicine Surplus) #Heal Nobody (-20% health from Super/Flare/Metal, + Medical Surplus) 3. The fire also melted 30% of your weaponry supply and brutally tarnished your interior defense. The camp's sanity drops as a result, and a panic sweeps through the area to figure out what to do next. If it is crossed out, it means you have previously voted to kill off a specific roll, so the option is locked. *JPhil and Metal must come up with a quick plan on how to make more weapons by the end of the night before the hounds come. Here is what you have to work with: #Joe, your scavenger, can go out and look for anything that may help (-20% Joe's health, 50% chance success) #Joe, your scavenger (accompanied by Dragon, your scholar), can go out and look for anything that may help (-20% Joe's health, -20% Dragon's health, -5% Joe's sanity, 60% chance success) #Night, your construction worker, can stay inside the camp and use what he can find to create new types of weaponry (-20% Night's health, 50% chance success) #Night, your construction worker (accompanied by Dragon, your scholar), can stay inside the camp and use what he can find to create new types of weaponry (-10% Night's health, -20% Dragon's health, -5% Night's sanity, 60% chance success) #Metal and JPhil, your defense crew, can attempt to repair what was melted by theirselves (-10% Metal's health, -10% JPhil's health, 10% chance success) The Debate: Have fun arguing with each other in the comments, my friends. This event will end whenever majority rule is reached. Results will affect the main page and this page. Good luck, you'll need it. NOBODY will be canabilized tonight. Event Archives: Day 1: "It's Politics" -- electing a leader Day 2: "High Day" -- issues with food supplies Day 3: "Rogues" --- rogues enter the camp Day 4: "An Arsonist Among Us" --- a fire devestates the camp The Graveyard Name Role Day Killed Note from the Gods #Tovorok Pilot 3 You can't escape. Category:Blog posts